Case Of Mistaken Identity
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory lives in Providence, Rhode Island, USA with her 3 year old daughter. Lena her cousin who is practically her Identical twin comes to Providence for her College reunion at Brown where she went. Logan mistakes Lena for Rory when he comes to Providence.
1. Character Info

**Case Of Mistaken Identity (Gilmore Girls and Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants Crossover) Character Info**

* * *

**Lily:** Is Lena and Kostas Daughter.  
She is 2 years old and her birthday is June 15th  
She has brown hair and brown eyes.  
She is curious, chatty and open minded.

**Leah:** She is Rory and Logan's daughter.  
She is 3 years old and her birthday is July the 19th.  
She has blonde hair and Brown eyes.  
She is smart, enthusiastic and talkative but can be sensitive.

**Lucy:** She is Stephanie and Colins Daughter.  
She is 3 years old. Her birthday is 21 May  
She has blonde hair and Blue eyes.  
She is energetic, enthusiastic and cheerful.

**Jenny: **She is Honor and Josh's daughter. Logan is her uncle.  
She is 3 years old and her birthday is the 23 April.  
She has brown hair and brown eyes.  
She is energetic, enthusiastic, creative and talkative.


	2. One Shot Chapter

**Case Of Mistaken Identity**

* * *

_**July 24th - Arrival of Rory's Cousin Lena**_

Lena and Kostas Arrives in Providence, Rhode Island, USA on the 24th July for Lena's College Reunion on the 26th of July. They brought there 2 year old Daughter Lily

with them because they had no one except Rory Gilmore Lenas cousin to look after her while at her College Reunion, Rory lives in Providence with her 3 year old

daughter Leah so they had to bring Lily with them on the trip.

* * *

_**July 26th - Lena, Lily. Kostas have been in Providence 2 days now are they go to a Park with Rory and Leah.**_

It has been 3 years Rory and Logan broke up. Logan in Providence, Rhode Island, USA for a business trip, because his company is going to be opening a office here in Providence.

Logan is walking around talking on the phone to Finn telling about how he misses Rory and that he made a hugh mistake walking away that day. Lena who is in Providence, Rhode Island, USA for her colleges 5 years Reunion later that night she bumps in to a blonde hair rich guy walking in the park talking on the phone. Logan hangs up his phone and looks up to see the girl who he thinks is Rory who he hasn't seen in 3 years.

"Hi Rory, Im sorry, I..." Logan says and Lena cuts him off Lena frowns in confusion

"Sorry, who are you, I don't know who you are?" Lena asks

"It's me Logan, Rory, we went to Yale, you broke up with me 3 years ago" Logan says "Don't you remember?"

"Dude, my names not Rory, It's Lena Kaligaris-Dounas and I never went to Yale. I went to Brown and attend the he Rhode Island School of Design here in Providence"  
Lena says madly

"Sorry, I did mean to get you angry, sorry, its my mistake, Im just..." Logan says and gets distracted by seeing his Ace walking with 3 year old girl and Kostas who is carrying a 2 year old.

Kostas walks up to Lena and kiss her and hand her the little 2 year old girl to Lena. Lena sees Rory and Leah.

"Rory, theres a guy named Logan here, who thought, I was you and wants to talk to you cuz" Lena says and Logan is still shocked to see Rory and a 3 year old girl that looks like Rory

"Lenny can you watch Leah?" Rory asks talking Leah over to Lena "I need to talk to Logan"

"Sure thing Rory" Lena says

* * *

Logan starts walking and Rory follows Logan and they are quite for a while until Rory speaks. She is the first one to say something.

"Logan, I need to tell you..." Rory says and Logan cuts her off by finally speaking

"Ace, I need to know how old she is, Leah?" Logan asks shocked "She is just turned 3 last week July the 19th, She is your daughter Logan, Im sorry I never told you, I just couldn't talk to you, I was hurt that you choose to walk away"

Rory says looking into his eyes "I just couldn't have you walk into her life then suddenly leave, hurting her and me"

"Shhees Mine, I have a daughter" Logan says still in shock and then smiles and strats to cry

"Im so sorry Rory, I realized how stupid I was after 900 conversations with Finn, Colin, Honor and Stephanie, I would never in a million years think about walking away  
from you again and certainly not Leah, Im here to stay for good" Logan tells her and Rory hugs him

"I know you wouldn't, I was just scared that you might" Rory says "Sorry again. so you've been talking to them lots"

"Yeah, most of them where with Honor or Steph, I think they new you better than me" Logan says "And cause I have really missed you Rory and please stop  
saying that your sorry"

"Ok, I missed you too, and also missed being called Ace" Rory says kissing Logan and Logan kisses her back "I want to be with you Logan because I truly still Love you"

"I want to be with you as well, I want to get to know my Daughter, I want us to be a family because I love you too Ace" Logan says "But we dont have to get married yet"

"I want that two, I need you to know that my life and Leah's life is here and has been for last 3 years" Rory says "And I know we don't Logan and I do want to marry you but not just yet, I want Leah to know you before we take that step"

"Hey I understand Rory, I mean I don't have to be in San Francisco, I want to come here and be with you and Leah" Logan says

"So what are you doing here anyway and how did you know where I was?" Rory asks

"Truth being I didn't know you lived here, I only came her for a business trip, we have decided to open an office here so I can get transferred here now" Logan says  
happily

* * *

"So I want to know how could you mistake Lena for me, I know we are almost identical but you dated me for three years and couldn't tell it wasn't me?" Rory asks

"I don't know, I just thought she was you, I guess it was just a case of mistaken identity" Logan says "Its just been so long and I have missed you so much"

"So do you want to meet your daughter Logan?" Rory asks and Logan looks worried "Yes, of course, but Ace does she know anything about me?" Logan asks

"I told her a little, like that you had to move away for work and that you loved her" Rory says

"You told her that?" Logan asks

"Yeah, I told her that, I wanted her to know that you cared about her even though you never knew" Rory says and Logans expression changes making Rory thinks she  
did something wrong "Did I do something wrong?" Rory asks worried

"No of course not Ace" Logan says putting his arms round her to give her a hug

"So what her full name?" Logan asks

"Well I want to keep Lorelai in the name but I used it as her middle name. Its Leah Lorelai Huntsberger-Gilmore" Rory tell Logan

"I Love that name, I remember us talking about that name years ago, you remembered" Logan says

"Of course I did" Rory says kissing Logan "I love you Logan"

"Me too, I love you too Ace" Logan says kissing her back "Im ready to meet her now"

* * *

Logan has his arm around Rory's wasit and they walk over with Lena, Kostas, Lily Dounas and Leah Gilmore.

"Lena, Kostas I would like you to meet Logan Huntsberger" Rory says "Logan this is my cousin Lena, her husband Kostas and 2 year old daughter Lily" pointing to them

"Nice to meet you Logan" Lena and Kostas says

"Hi" Lily says shyly hiding behind Lena

"Nice to meet you both all" Logan says

Rory bends down to Leahs level "Leah sweetie, I would like to meet Logan Huntsberger, he is you dad'" Rory says

Logan bend down to Leah's level as well "Hi Leah, Im your dad its nice to meet you" Logan says

"Daddy you have partly the same last name as me" Leah says hugging Logan

"Yes I do" Logan says

"She obviously likes you Logan" Lena says

"Of course Leah does, the Gilmore girls can't resist the Huntbergers charm" Logan says looking over at Rory then his phone rings

"Excuse me" Logan says to Rory, Lena, Kostas, Lily Dounas and Leah Gilmore and answers his phone as he walks off

* * *

Logan talks to his sister for a while and Honor is shocked to found out that Rory had a kid and didn't tell Logan till now. Honor tells Logan that there parents are going to flip out when they find out, Logan tells her that he dosen't care but he is with Rory know and thats all too it, he isn't going to let his parents tear him away from his family. Logan goes back over to Rory, Lena, Kostas, Lily Dounas and Leah Gilmore.

"Can we get an Ice Cream, Pretty please Mommy" Leah asks giving Rory her puppy dog eyes

"Ok" Rory says

"How can she off allready perfected that Puppy dog eys look?" Logan asks

"Well It was my mum who taught her it" Rory says as they walk to the Ice Cream shop

"So how is she?" Logan asks

"Yeah, good, she married Luke a few week after Leah was born, April (Luke daughter) is now my step sister" Rory says

* * *

When they get to the ice cream store shop Logan orders them all Ice Cream.  
Rory has Choc chip mint, chocolate for Leah and Lily, Orange choc chip for Lena, Hockey Pokey for Kostas and Logan.  
Rory's phone rings while Logan is ordering the Ice Creams. It is Lorelai and Rory answers it.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you and my precious granddaughter Leah?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah where good, Lena, Kostas and Lily are her in the park with us and..." Rory says all cheery

"Oh My God You and Logan Are Back Together" Lorelai screams into the phone

"Yes, but how?" Rory asks confussed

"Oh Im just clever" Lorelai says

"It was funny we ran into him at the park well first off Lena did and Logan mistaked Lena for me and..." Rory says and Lorelai cuts her off

"So where is he now?" Lorelai asks

"Getting the Ice Creams" Rory says

"Leah did the puppy dog eyes didn't she?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah" Rory says "Its all your fault"

"Can I please talk with my adorable granddaughter Leah?" Lorelai asks

"Sure, i'll pass you to her" Rory says

"Sweetie grandma Lore wants to talk to you" Rory tells Leah and hand her the phone

* * *

Leah is talkig on the phone to Lorelai and Logan comes back with the Ice Cream with help from Kostas.

"Mum Grandma Lore wants to finish talking to you now" Leah says handing Rory her phone back

"Hi again so hows Luke and the diner?" Rory asks as Logan hands her Ice Cream and Rory says 'Thanks' to Logan

"Busy as usual" Lorelai says

"And the Inn?" Rory asks

"Yeah good, Sookies cooking for a hugh function this week, Michel is being his usaul annoying French self" Lorelai says

"Don't let Michel hear you say that" Rory says laughting

"Yeah, but he refussing to talk to the French business Men that are here" Lorelai says annoyed

"So any other reason for this call?'' Rory asks as she eats her Ice Cream

"Yeah, Im late" Lorelai says

"For work?" Rory asks still licking her Ice Cream

"No Im am allready at work, Im meaning the other thing" Lorelai says

"Oh, your Late, late for your very important date" Rory says teasing her mother

"No, my monthly visitor" Lorelai says annoyed

"Oh, your late for grandma and grandpas visit" Rory say still mocking her knowing her grandparents hate it when she is late and Rory starts laughting

"No, Im serriously late, this is not joking or mocking matter young lady" Lorelai says madly "Im going to hang up, no use talking to you"

"You know what, talk to Luke, tell him about it, ive got to go now, bye mum, say hi to Luke and Sookie for me" Rory says and hangs up before  
Lorelai says anything more

* * *

"So what was that about?' Logan asks referring to the phone call

"Tell you later" Rory says looking at Leah

They finish their Ice Creams and start walking again.

"Rory, we are heading back to our hotel, now so see you, nice finally meeting you Logan" Lena and Kostas says "Rory, we will drop Lily of at your place around  
6:30pm before we head to my school reunion"

"Sure, see you then Lena, Kostas, Lily" Rory says

"Bye Ory, Eah, Ogan" Lily says 'meaning Rory, Leah, Logan'

"Bye Lily, Kostas, Lena" Rory and Logan says

"Bye" Leah says and Lena, Kostas and Lily leaves them and goes to there hotel

* * *

Rory, Logan and Leah walks around the park awhile Longer and Logan has his arm around Rory's waist and they talk.

"So when I was talking to my mum earlier on the phone, she knew we where back together before I even told her" Rory asks "Do you know anything about that?"

"No, she must just know these things" Logan says

"Im getting tired mommy, can we go home now?" Leah asks

"Sure, you want me to carry you back to the car or do you want to walk?" Rory asks her 3 year old daughter

"I want to be carried by Daddy" Leah says putting her arms up to Logan

"Sure Leah" Logan says picking her up and Rory smiles

Rory gets her phone out to take a picture "What you doing Ace?" Logan asks

"Taking your guys picture, you guys look so cute together" Rory says and Logan smiles at the camera as she takes the photo and then she sends it to Lorelai her mum.

* * *

Rory and Logan are walking to the car, Logan is carrying Leah and Rory recives a text from her mum about the picture saying 'Awe they look cute together'.  
They get to the car and Logan opens the car door and puts Leah in her car seat and does up her seat belt, Logan closes the door.

"Logan, can you drive, I give you directions?" Rory asks

"Sure thing Ace, but do you mind If I make a quick stop first to get my stuff for the Hotel?" Logan asks

"That Ok" Rory says and they hop in Rory's car

Logan drives to his hotel and goes up to his hotel room and gets his bags then comes back down in the elevator and Logan checks out. Logan comes out of the hotel with his bags and puts them in the boot of Rory's car and hops back in the car leaves the hotel, Leah is in the back seat of the car

sleeping in her car seat and Rory is giving Logan directions to her and Leahs house.

* * *

They get there and Logan parks Rory's car in her garage and they hop out. Logan gets his bags out of the car while Rory unlocks her house and then gets Leah out of her car seat and takes Leah to her room at the end of the hallway. Rory back out into the kitchen to make her some coffee but sees Logan already making it.

"Hey how did you know that I would want some coffee now?' Rory asks

"I just know you Ace" Logan says wrapping his arms around Rory and kissing her

"Thank you Master and Commander" Rory says using the name Logan asked Rory to call back in college

Logan smiles "Hey you remebered" Logan says

"So where do you want me to put my bags Ace?" Logan asks

"My room, down the hallway second door to the left" Rory says pouring 2 cups of coffee because its done

Logan puts his bag in Rory's room and comes back out into the kitchen, Rory hands Logan the second cup of coffee that she poured.

* * *

They go and sits down in the Lounge with Rory leaning against Logan.

"While I was getting my bags from my hotel room, Finn and Colin rang, I told them about everything, about you and about Leah. They have decide all 4 of them that they going to take Colins Familys jet and they coming here tonight. They want to see you and meet Leah, Steph and Colin are bringing Lucy there 3 year old daughter, I hope you don't mind" Logan says

"Of course not, I havent seen them in 3 years I miss hanging out with them" Rory say "When do they get here?"

"I don't know, they said they would call when the jet lands" Logan says and his phone rings and Logan looks at the screen and says 'Finn Calling'

"Finns Calling" Logan says and Rory immedatly takes Logans phone out of his hand

"Hey" Logan says grumpily "Give me my phone back now Ace"

* * *

Rory answers phone and walking around her house so Logan can't get his phone and Logan asking for his phone back "Hello Lo.. Oh Love Hi, why do you have Huntz phone?" Finn asks

"I took it off him after he said your calling him, I wanted to talk to you" Rory says "I havent seen or talked to you in..." Rory says and Finn cuts her off

"3 Years, how are you Love?" Finn asks

"Yeah good, missed all you guys lots thou" Rory says "Mainly Logan"

"You did, we missed you too thats why we just landed in Providence, so whats your address Love?' Finn asks and Rory tells Finn her address and Finn writes it down

"So there are 3 other people here who wants to see you, but im not telling you who they are" Finn says

"Meany" Rory says fake pouting

"We will be there around 6:00pm" Finn says "Put Huntz on now before he gets any more annoyed"

"Ruin my fun why dont you Finny" Rory says

"Put Huntz On Reporter Girl" Finn says

"Fine, bye Finn" Rory says handing the phone to Logan and Rory walking off in to her kitchen starting to make dinner.

* * *

"Hey Finn, you made Ace pout" Logan says

"Hey Huntz, you know shes just faking it, so how did Repotor Girl snatch your phone of you anyways?" Finn asks laughing

"Shes got fast reflexes" Logan says "To fast for me"

"Or your just too slow" Finn says

"No, shes just to fast for me" Logan says "But I love her"

"So don't tell Rory this, its a surprise but Jenny (Honors Daughter), Honor, Lane and Paris are also with us, to surprise Rory. Honor brought Jenny because she wants

Rory to meet her and we all want to meet Leah" Finn says

* * *

Leah wakes up and comes out of her bed room and Logan is just finishing of his conversation with Finn.

"Mom, whens Lily get here?" Leah asks coming in the kitchen

"Lena said they we be here around 6:30pm" Rory says "And Leah sweetie what has mommy told you about coming into the kitchen when im cooking?"

"Not to come into the kitchen" Leah says walking out of the kitchen

"Good girl" Rory says

"But why grandpa Lukey lets me?" Leah asks

"Its dangerous and grandpa Lukey shouldn't, go watch Tv sweetie" Rory says

"Ok Mum, who daddy talking to?" Leah asks

"A Friend that he knows, they coming to visit later and to meet you" Rory says

* * *

Back at Logans conversation. Leah is watching Tv and Logan joins Rory in the kitchen finishing his conversation with Finn.

"Leah Lorelai Huntsberger-Gilmore is her full name" Logan tells Finn

"Thats a nice name" Finn says "So Rory's cooking is she, I thought she couldn't cook"

"Yeah, I guess she is" Logan says

"See you when we get there" Finn says

"Ok Bye Finn" Logan says

"Bye Huntz" Finn says and they both hang up

* * *

"So do you need any help?" Logan asks looking over Rory's shoulder

"No, how about you sit down in the lounge with Leah" Rory says kissing him

"You sure Ace?" Logan asks

"Yeah, I have it under control" Rory says and Logan leaves the kitchen into the lounge and sits with Leah.

"Hey Angel, what you watching?" Logan asks

"Power Puff Girls" Leah says

Logan smiles at Leah watching her cartoon with her

* * *

At 6:20pm the door bell goes and Logan answers the door. Lena, Kostas and Lily are at the door. Logan opens the door to them.

"Hi Lena, Kostas, Lily, come in" Logan says and lets them in and Rory comes to the door

"Hi Logan, Rory" Lena and Kostas says as they walk in an puts Lilys bag by the door

"Hi, Unty Ory, Ogan, wheres Eah?" Lily asks hugging Rory

"Leahs in the lounge watching tv, she couldn't wait for you to come" Rory says "Go a head" Lily goes and joins Leah

"Well we got to get going, or we will be late" Kostas says "and thanks again for looking after Lily"

"Its no problem, I will walk you guys out" Rory says

"Logan can you watch the dinner?" Rory asks

"Sure" Logan replies "Bye Lena, Kostas, have a good night"

"Bye Lily" Lena and Kostas yells out

"Bye Mum, Dad" Lily yells back

* * *

Rory walks out with Lena and Kostas to there car.

"We will be back to pick Lily up in the morning around 10:30pm" Lena tells Rory

"Sure, how about we meet up for Lunch before you guys leave for Greece" Rory suggests

"Sounds good, Invite Logan along" Kostas says

"Sure, well I will let you guys go now" Rory says

"Bye Rory" Lena and Kostas says

"Bye Lenny, Kostas" Rory says hugging her cousin and her cousins husband "Have a good night"

* * *

Lena and Kostas hop in there car and they drive off, Rory waves to them and starts to walk back in when Finn yells out to her.

"Hey Reporter Girl does Logan know that your going around hugging random guys?" Finn asks and Rory spins around

"Finn hey, Kostas that guy I was hugging is my cousins husband, Logan just met him today" Rory says and hugs him

"Hey Steph, Colin, Rosemary" Rory says hugging them all

"Hey Rory" Steph, Colin, Rosemary says

"Rory this is Lucy" Stephanie say

"Hi Lucy nice to meet you" Rory say

"Hi" Lucy says

"Hey Rory Surprise" Paris, Honor and Lane says

"Hi Paris, Lane Honor" Rory says

"And who is this?" Rory asks referring to Honors daughter Jenny

"This is my daughter Jenny, she is 3 years old" Honor says

"Well lets go in" Rory says and everyone comes in.

* * *

Rory goes into the lounge to get Leah and Lily. Logan is also in the lonuge.

"Finn and everyones here" Rory tells Logan

"All ready?" Logan asks

"Yeah" Rory says and turns to Leah "Leah sweetie theres some people for you to meet"

"Ok" Leah says and follows Rory and Logan, Lily also follows sticking close to Rory hiding behind Rory's leg

"Hey" Logan says to everyone

"Hey Logan" everyone says to Logan

"This is my Daughter Leah" Rory say pointing to her left "And this is Lily my cousin Lena's Daughter" then pointing to her right

"Hi Leah, Lily" Everyone says

"Hello" Lily and Leah says

"Leah, Lily these are some friends of mine and Logan, this is Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Paris and Lane" Rory says pointing to each person  
"And this is Lucy Stephanie and Colins Daughter" pointing to Lucy

"Hi" Lily and Leah says

"Unty Ory who are the other 2?" Lily asks

"Lil, Leah This is Honor Logans Sister and her Daughter Jenny" Rory says "Leah Honor is your Aunty" "Hello" Lily and Leah says

"Hello" Jenny says

* * *

When dinner is ready everyone sits up at the table and have dinner all together and then dessert. They are sitting in the lounge when all the kids are starting to fall  
asleep and its 7:30pm.

"Were going to go to the Hotel now, Lucy and Jenny are falling asleep" Steph and Honor says

"You don't have too, stay here theres plenty of room Jenny and Lucy can sleep in Leah's room" Rory says "Saves you having to pay for the hotel"

"You sure Rory?" Honor asks

"Of course" Rory says

"We will just get our bags from the car then" Colin, Finn, Lane, Paris and Honor says

* * *

Colin, Finn, Lane, Paris and Honor all goes out to the car gets there bags and Colin brings in Stephs bag as well as his and Finn brings in Rosemary's bag.  
They come back in with their bags.

"Lil, Leah time for you 2 to go to bed as well" Rory says in her motherly voice and Lily and Leah goes to Leahs room Rory takes Lilys bag in and Rory helps  
Leah and Lily into there Pyjamas. Leah hopes into her bed and Lily takes the trundle bed by Leahs bed. Stephanie and Honor are getting Jenny and Lucy changed for bed.

"Rory" Stephanie calls from down the hall

"Leah, Lil I will be back" Rory says and leaves the room and finds Stephanie finished changing Lucy and Honor finished changing Jenny.

"Where did you go?" Honor asks

"Sorry I was just getting Lily and Leah ready for bed, Leahs rooms right at the end of the hallway" Rory tells Honor and Steph

Honor, Steph, Lucy and Jenny all follow Rory to Leahs room. "One sleep on the bed and the other can sleep on the trundle bed" Rory says "You choose"

* * *

Lucy choose the bed and Jenny has the trundle bed.

"Unty Ory can you read us a story?" Lily asks

"Sure, what one?" Rory asks

"The book Grampa Lukey gave me for my birthday about the Magical Unicorn" Leah says

"That one please Unty Ory" Lily agrees

"'Ok" Rory says and walk over to the bookshelve and grabs the book called Lucy's Magic Unicorn

* * *

Rory sits at the end of Leahs bed and reads the book to them, half way through Logan and Colin come to see what's taken so long for the 3 girls to return.  
They stand in the door way watching Rory read. Logan smiles watching her read to them. Once she is finished she puts the book in the bookshelve.

Rory leans over Lilys trundle bed to Leahs bed. "Good night sweetie" Rory says kissing Leahs head

"Good night Mummy" Leah says "Daddy" "Shes calling you Logan" Colin says to Logan

* * *

Logan goes over to Leah "Good night Leah" Logan says giving her a night hug leaning over Rory and Lily who Rory is saying good night.

"Night Lil" Rory says bending down to Lilys level hugging her

"Night Unty Ory" Lily says and Rory gets up.

Logan is on the other side of the room with Honor saying good night to Jenny

"Night Sweetie" Honor says to Jenny hugging her

"Night Mummy, Night Uncle Logie" Jenny says, she hugs him and Rory chuckles watching Jenny and Logan

"Good night Lucy" Colin and Steph says

"Night Mum, Dad" Lucy says hugging them both and kissing there checks

* * *

They all leave Leah's room and Rory turns the light of leaving the bedroom door open

They all go into the lounge and Rory pours them all a glass of wine. They sit down in the loungeroom and talk, As they Talk Rory tells them about how  
Logan mistaked her cousin for her and they all laugh.

"Well you too look like you could be twins" Logan says

"So what you do for work Rory?" Honor asks

"I started work at Providence Journal before Leah was born and I still work there but mainly from home at the moment because of Leah, but I still do go in  
some days" Rory says

"Thats one of the biggest Newspapers in Rhode Island, its great that you work there" Logan and Paris says

"I heard you cooked dinner, I though you couldn't cook?" Paris asks

"I did cook, Luke taught me a few things but 2 years ago I went to Greece for my cousin Lena's wedding, Leah was only one when she came with me on the trip and we  
where staying at Lena's grandmas place and she owns a restaurant and they needed help so Lena got me working there even though I didn't know much about cooking other that what Luke taught me. Leo who works at the restaurant with Lena taught me lots about cooking." Rory tells them

"When's Leah's Birhday?" Honor asks

"She turned 3 last week. 19th July" Rory says

* * *

Rory decides to to tell them about the photo on her phone that she took either that day of Logan and Leah. Rory shows them the picture of Logan and Leah.

"Awe they look so cute together" Honor and Lane says

"That what my mum said" Rory tells them

They talk for a few more hours then all heads to bed.

"So Steph, Colin you have the first bedroom on the Right of the hall way oposite the bathroom. Finn, Rosemery you have the second bedroom on the right. Paris, Honor, Lane you can sleep out here in the lounge" Rory says

"Those too sofa pull out into a sofabed" Rory tells Paris, Honor and Lane pointing to the 2 sofas in the corners

"Wheres Logan sleeping?" Finn asks

"The same room as you and Rosemery" Rory says joking Honor, Steph, Rosemery, Paris, Lane and Colin all laughs including Logan and Rory

"Your joking right" Finn says "I know Logans a mate but it would just be werid, he can sleep in your room"

"Of course it was a joke Finn, but I got you going there for a minute. Dont worry its sorted goodnight everyone" Rory says yawning leaning her head on Logan's  
shoulder tiredly

"Goodnight Rory" Finn, Rosemary, Steph, Colin, Honor, Paris and Lane says "Goodnight Logan"

* * *

Everyone goes to the bedrooms Rory gave them and Rory gets pillows and blankets out of the cupboard for Lane, Paris and Honor, then Rory goes to her bedroom and gets changed ready for bed, She goes into the bathroom to clean her teeth ready for bed. Logan comes in behind her nearly scaring her half to death. Logan puts his arms around her in a hug.

"Hey Ace, you look tired, lets go to bed" Logan says making her jump

"God Logan you gave me a fright, Im coming, you don't need to wait up for me" Rory says cranky

"You Ok?" Logan asks as they walks out of the bathroom and hops into bed

"Im fine Logan, just tired" Rory says not facing Logan "Lets go to sleep Logan"

"Ok, Goodnight Ace" Logan says wrapping his arms around her

"Night Logan" Rory says and falling off to sleep, Logan softly kisses her cheek before he fall of to sleep

* * *

_**Please Read My Story And Write A Review And Tell Me What I Think  
Sequel yet to Come Hopfully this coming year 2014**_


End file.
